


fuck that, i want you

by fuckingemini



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Gentle femdom, High School, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Role Reversal, Rope Bondage, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Smoking, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingemini/pseuds/fuckingemini
Summary: girl moves to new school, crushes over her teacher,what's next?





	1. first i saw you

dragging the smoke into her mouth, talia lets the smoke burn her throat before swiftly inhaling it into her lungs. trapped, the cloud shifts in her chest for one, two, five seconds before she slowly blows it out, the smoke fogging into a cloud in the chilly morning air. she taps the ash away on the railing and takes a few more drags before putting the cigarette out. she stares at the yellow filter, then throws it at the faraway ground, staring behind a fiery speck until a blankness stared back.

talia leans her head against the railing, closing her eyes. she takes a deep breath, counts to four, then exhales. sighing, she heads to her room and gets ready for her first day of class.

///

she walked in, late because of course she got lost on her way there. she knocked on the door and was greeted by a young man, he had a beard, black, square glasses, a few strands of greying hair, and a lisp. talia felt comfortable around him. he would teach her physics.

she felt a rare spark of interest.

she turned to the people in front of her and, after introducing herself to the room, she sat beside near a girl who looked stiff enough that talia figured she was also new and would be the easiest to make friends with. she looked over each of her classmates. as the day progressed and they talked more, she felt relieved that they all seemed like decent people, and released the breath she had been holding for weeks.

///

by the time they reached the last class, talia had grown restless, wanting to go home and sleep into the next day already.

the door opened, and _she_ walked in.

a short woman, with high cheekbones and a sharp nose, walked in. she set her material for the day on her desk and faced the class. talia feels glad she chose the front row as she notices the woman's warm brown eyes.  
"good afternoon, my name's mrs. diana and i am your temporary english teacher," she announced in a smooth, even tone that has talia and the people not in the front row leaning in to hear more of.  
"hi, i'm talia, looking forward to this year," talia managed out, watching the teacher.

mrs. diana's eyes met hers for a beat, sending a graceful smile in talia's way - and a tiny shiver down the girl's spine.


	2. and then i felt angry

halfway into transitive verbs, mrs diana asked talia to throw out her gum.

"...but i'm not bothering anyone"

"yes, but don't do it in my class," mrs diana said, turning back to the board, having already lost interest in the conversation.

talia was amused at the complete disinterest and decided to play along, throwing her gum out.

by the end of the period, talia had learned two things about herself:

one, staying awake is hard without chewing gum or moving.

two, a certain ocean-deep voice made her extra sleepy.

she tried to not doze off, she did, but only succeeded twice, opening her eyes the third time to a ringing bell. her eyes widened, looking to where she thought mrs diana was standing, only to see a hint of her skirt out the door.

she scrambled after her, sleepy voice catching up in time to call out, "mrs diana!" when the second pair of eyes met hers, for a second, talia forgot why she was talking at all. "i'm... sorry i fell asleep back there, it's just, your voice is really..."

she looked at the floor, suddenly flustered by the fact mrs diana was barely an inch taller than her, "...nice."

the tiniest wrinkle appeared between the teacher's eyebrows, she resisted her lips' instincts to draw themselves up, "alright, sleep early tonight then talia,"

///

talia woke up at 3 a.m., an expected result of going to bed at 7 after years of staying up till 1. she shifted to the other side of the bed, thinking of mrs diana. was she asleep? what does she usually dream of? what was her favorite color? what was her hometown like? who lies beside her in bed? does he hold her as tightly as should? what will they have for breakfast? why did talia allow herself to plan out a forbidden fantasy?

///

talia took a last look at her rope chest tie. she'd always been crafty with her hands, and tying pretty things up calmed her. she untied it and put her uniform on.

talia brushed her teeth meticulously, she'd always been complimented for her nice teeth. lucky, she'd think, becasue she was a biter. she picked her cute-and-uncomfortable 2-inch platform sneakers today. she had a feeling she would pick them a lot more. walking out the door but then back in, she popped a piece of gum in her mouth, grinned and rushed back out.


	3. that someone like you

mrs. diana glanced at talia from her paperwork for the day.

"if you don't leave now, you'll be late" 

talia smiled, eyes roaming the face of her crush as her crush attempted to and failed to ignore her for paperwork.

"i have priorities"

mrs. diana smiled, begrudgingly, "i'm not joking around"

"neither am i"

she rolls her eyes, "do you expect me to blush?"

talia was almost intoxicated by now, her senses overwhelmed by the sheer beauty, "...only if you want to"

and then it all ended when he walked in.

"dano, i got us the table at 8 tonight," the large, broad man said, glancing at talia and then at the clock, "shouldn't you be in class right now?"

it was valentine's day soon and as a married couple, it shouldn't be a surprise that he would do something nice for her. so why did it hurt so bad to be reminded?

talia stared painfully at mrs. diana-no, _dano-_as mrs. diana averted her gaze.

she bored her eyes defiantly into the large man's as she got up with what was left of her heart, "have a good day, mr. h" 

///

_"dano, don't do this to me, don't leave, please," his voice cracking, "...please"_

_she stared silently at her now ex-husband, disgusted, and left the room hurriedly after thanking the lawyers._

_at 10 pm, talia hears a soft, gentle knocking, washed out by the rain. she opens the door and is surprised when the person with an umbrella turns out to be her lover with a suitcase and taxi behind. she doesn't have time to ask before mrs. diana speaks first._

_"i don't love you. i never will. i had a life before you and i don't need you to have one now."_

_then she goes into the taxi, and it drives off._

_and talia feels an urge to cry so hard that it comes out as a sharp pang in her chest, forcing her to the ground and-_

she wakes up feverishly in a cold sweat, the pain in her chest getting sharper as tears rolled down her cheeks. they could never be together, she thinks, how absolutely foolish of her to bare her heart to a married woman.

talia got up. she needed a smoke.


	4. could exist so prettily

she stayed after class once again, enjoying the company of her second favorite teacher.

"the buses will be leaving soon, no?"

she rolls her eyes, "yeah, i just wanna see my paper when you check it, you know how i hate quarks"

he hums, focusing back to the exams he was grading.

five minutes pass, and as her mind drifts back to her lover, she sighs, and speaks again, presenting her wrist to him, "hey, can you add a tally mark here?"

he stares at the skin a bit, and hesitantly starts adding a line with his red pen, careful not to touch her hand, as per the school rules. he gets mesmerized and the line lengthens.

she smirked slightly when she noticed his expression as the pen glided over her sensitive skin for a tad too long.

"i think that'll be enough, _sir_"

he gulps and quickly pulls back, "...so, what are you keeping track of?"

she smiles knowingly, "one of my friends, i have a crush on her"

he stops checking, and stares in astonishment at her, but she doesn't stop.

"but she doesn't like me back. she's married actually"

his eyes widen even further at her romantic interests.

"and so i decided that, each time i think of her, i would mark that on my hand, to keep count"

they both look at her hand, littered with tally marks.

"...that hasn't been working well so far, everything reminds me of her"

she looks up at him through her eyelashes, "what do you think, _sir_, i should do to get her out of my mind?"

///

she almost misses the bus, but thinks it was worth it, as she looks down at the new contact on her phone.

she smiles.

finally time for some fun.


	5. but I guess it's on me

"are you sure about this?"

she chuckles and looks coyly at her teacher on the bed, he looked surprisingly vulnerable, "i am"

she notices him look down at his wedding band.

"i am... are you?"

he gulps, and averts towards the wall.

"talia, how would-" he shakily started, before she walked towards him and held his face. she stared a bit at his cheeks, deepening pink by the second.

"don't worry _sir_, i know how to take care of you"

she placed her legs on either side of him on the bed, careful not to make any contact yet, and towered over him. when he seemed like he would move forward to meet her lips, she quickly shifted towards the side, and bit his earlobe. he moaned as she licked over it soothingly.

"only my boyfriend would call me by name... you're not my boyfriend, are you, married man?"

he shook his head no.

she glided her hands around his collar, and onto his skin. he felt the tingles of arousal travel down his spine when she ripped his shirt open, the sounds of the buttons hitting the floor putting his mind in a space he'd never felt before.

"use your words, nate"

"n-no, ah, i'm not your-"

"... boyfriend" he softly gasped out

she chuckled softly, "you're cute, call me daddy"

she looked as his face showed the cogs turning in his brain, "...oh"

he struggled to form thoughts as her hands went down his chest, roaming around his shoulders and taking his shirt off.

she shoved him and he fell flat on the bed. she took his arms and pinned them above his head. she traced her finger gently over his soft flesh. he shivered with the intensity of the lust in her eyes staring him down.

"keep these to yourself as i have my fun, and if you're a good boy, then maybe i'll let you come"

he nodded, "yes, okay"

her fingers going over his skin paused, and she looked at him sharply

"yes, what?"

"y-yes, daddy"

she smiled, leaning forward and placing a kiss on his jaw, "good boy"

she continued to go down his neck alternating between kissing, biting, and licking. when she reached his chest, she made sure to go over every inch of it, ignoring his now-hardened nipples.

"u-um"

"yes, nate?"

"can you... my..."

she smiled, and ever so slowly ran her tongue over his right nipple, reaching with her left hand to tease the other nipple, and with her right hand she continued tracing patterns on his sides.

"you moan so pretty, _nate_"

her hand went lower and lower till she cupped his groin and enjoyed the hitch in his breathing.

his moans continued rising in volume and frequency, once she was pleased with them she looked up into his flustered face, and ran her index finger over his lips. he was in a trance, looking at her.

"open that mouth wide for me, baby," she presented two fingers to him, he opened his mouth obediently and put his lips over them, gently sucking. she added a third finger and his drool went down his chin, he whined and his blush deepened.

talia smiled as she unzipped him and let her wet fingers circle his hole.

"want me to stretch you out?"

he nodded, desperately.

"ask for it then"

"um... ah p-please finger my hole, daddy"

pleased, she dipped the pad of her forefinger into him, slowly going in, and then back out, pumping into him and getting into a rhythm that had him purring. she added a finger and went slowly again, this time searching for his spot.

nate gasps and rolls his hips, and talia goes faster, making sure to hit that spot each time.

"so good for your daddy, nate"

his movements and breathing got more erratic but she suddenly stops, playing with his nipples as he whines.

"but not good enough yet, are you?"

he groans out "please" and she laughs, ruffling his hair.


End file.
